


Blow Me Away

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "What about the droid attack on the wookies?", A Little Bit of Burning Alive, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Explosions, Gen, Murder-Suicide, Protective clones, anakin is panakin, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: None of them had seen this coming.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, The Jedi Council - Relationship
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Blow Me Away

Obi-wan once more just barely resisted the urge to yawn. Once again he was caught up in a long, boring Council debate (well he said “debate” but it was mostly Windu and Mundi arguing back and forth while everyone just watched). One that had already lasted several hours and didn’t sound like it was anywhere near done. Nor did it sound like it was going anywhere other than around in a circle. Lucky him, right?

Only a handful of High Masters were here in person -him, Mace Windu, Depa Bilba, and Kit Fisto- the rest tuning in as holograms from wherever they had been deployed. Obi-wan had the sneaking suspicion that had it not been forbidden they would have long since signed off. 

Letting his eyes wander the room the redhead was mildly surprised just how many Counselors were off-planet. The war hung heavily over everyone’s heads and it was more often than not all hands on deck, everyone who was able to helping out however they could wherever they could. As such it was extremely rare all Counselors were present in person for a meeting. 

“Master Mundi, I understand your concern,” Windu said for perhaps the fourth time today. “But we can’t send another clone battalion to aid the wookies. We must look at the war as a whole. The droids have proved to be a very small threat to the wookie natives so it would be best if we were to…”

Obi-wan just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ‘Here we go again.’

“I understand, Master Windu,” Ki Adi replied in a voice that revealed he very much did not understand. “But more droids are turning up every day and soon we won’t be able to-”

Just then the grand double of the Council Chamber swished open unexpectedly. Immediately the debate was forgotten as all attention was now drawn to this new disturbance. 

There stood one of the padawans who had been assigned to stand watch outside the Council doors, a young human with scruffy brown hair. They fidgeted where they stood but their shoulders were squared in an odd mix of confidence and nervousness.

“Padawan Iyt Sha?” Mace cocked a disapproving brow. “You were specifically ordered to remain outside while the Council-”

It was then that everyone noticed the distinct beeping. How there seemed to be a vest of some kind under the cream Jedi robes. The single tear that slid down Padawan Sha’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” they croaked out.

Then everything burst into flames.

* * *

Anakin jolted up from where he’d been sitting on Padme's couch. The windows rattled violently as the noise echoed around the apartment.

“What was that?” His wife asked, eyes wide with fear.

Almost three years of battlefield experience gave him the answer. “A bomb.”

He was on his feet in an instant, almost frantically rushing to the window. A thick pillar of smoke wound its way through the night sky like a snake. Already he could hear the sirens and see the flashing lights of multiple police speeders rushing to the scene. 

Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. “That came from the Temple,” he breathed. 

Oh dear Force it came from the Temple. His home for thirteen years. His sacred refuge from the war -for even in Padme’s apartment the conflict seemed to bore down on them with every breath.

And someone had tried to blow it up.

Frantically Anakin searched his memory to try and find who would have been at the Temple. Rex and Cody both had the night off, which they were probably spending it at one of the clone-run pubs. Neither one really spent that much time in the Temple anyway. Ahsoka was off with Bariss getting dinner at Dex’s so she was in the clear too. 

That just left Obi-wan. Obi-wan who had been caught up in meetings in the Council chamber at the top of the Temple… where the smoke was coming from.

Frantically Anakin reached out through the old training bond for his former master. The moment he made contact the blonde was swamped with pain and fear so intense that he had to withdraw.

Oh sweet Force...

* * *

A frighteningly loud noise shook the pub, audible even over the blaring music. 

Instantly all the vode present could identify it from their lifetime at war: an explosion. They had all had their fair share with bombs and explosions, they were soldiers after all. These days it was really rare to go on a mission and not encounter at least one explosion going off somewhere.

But this was not a battlefield. This was Coruscant for star’s sake! Here they were supposed to be away from the war and death and violence. Here they were supposed to be untouchable if the sheltered politicians were any indication. 

Something was very wrong. 

Rex changed a quick glance with Cody, the other’s amber eyes reflecting the same panic he felt. Drinks abandoned, they snatched up their pistols and bolted out the door, ready to face whatever danger that greeted them. 

Or so they thought. Because Rex definitely was not ready to see the upper half of the Jedi Temple aflame. By the gasps of the other vode around them he knew he wasn’t alone. Never in their worst nightmares had any of them expected this to happen. 

This blatant attack on their Jedi. His fist clenched furiously at his side. The clones may have been made for war but they were made for the Jedi as well, and they were nothing if not protective. No one hurt their jetti and got away with it.

But now was not the time for anger. 

Now was the time for composure. Anger never bodes well on a battlefield and as much as he hated it this was exactly what the Temple had become. 

Rex took off and Cody followed quickly at his side, blasters held at the ready. He wasn’t entirely sure what they hoped to accomplish without their armor but they would certainly do what they could. 

By now they were almost there, the grand building looming before them, smoke billowing off it. With each stride they were joined by other off-duty vode, all racing for the Temple in a desperate attempt to help however they could. 

He only hoped it would be enough.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. By the Force, he couldn’t breathe! Obi-wan took another desperate gasping breath even as he knew the air would never reach his lungs.  
The blast had somehow thrown him from his chair as he now lay on his back on the hard chamber floor. Chunks of stone lay around and on top of him, pinning him down and blocking out his air supply. He could feel his own blood pooling under him cold and ominous.  
Sweet Force, he was going to die down here, wasn’t he?  
Desperately Obi-wan clawed at the chunks of stone and durasteel around him, ignoring how his fingers bled as he frantically tried to make an air hole. There, his hand found an out near his head and blessed air rushed in to greet him. It was hot and smelled thickly of smoke but at least it was breathable.  
At least he wouldn’t have to worry about suffocating to death before people found him. If they found him.  
For a second he swore he could feel Anakin touch his mind but it vanished as quickly as it came. It was probably a hallucination anyway.  


The now open-roofed room smelled thickly of smoke and Obi-wan could have sworn something was burning. It was hard to forget the sweet yet nauseating smell of burned flesh after you had first smelled it, and right now the stench was unmistakable. 

But who was on fire? It was only when Obi-wan shifted the tiniest bit, just enough to see, that he realized it was him. His leg was on fire, the flames hungrily eating away at his flesh as they began to spread. 

Frantically Obi-wan reached out with the Force, suffocating the blaze until it died away into a smoulder and then further still. But the damage had been done and he could both see and feel the wicked burns left behind on both legs. No doubt those wounds were going to scar pretty bad.

Taking a deep breath the redhead tried to catalogue his injuries. His legs were damaged, one a little more than the other, but not so bad he wouldn’t be able to use them again. His fingers were bloody and raw from scraping at the debris holding him down. He could feel blood dripping down his sides with each inhale of his chest, he must have scratched himself on something. He ached all over and no doubt he would find several bruises blossoming across his skin were he to check. 

His head pounded and he could feel something wet on one side. Tentatively Obi-wan reached up and gently poked at it, his fingers coming away slick. Oh that wasn’t good. Head wounds always bleed heavily and there was now a risk he would bleed out long before help arrived.

Obi-wan pressed a trembling hand up to the side of his head in a desperate attempt to try and slow the bleeding. Even as he pushed in with all his weakening strength he could tell it wasn’t enough pressure. All he could do was sit and wait for help to arrive. 

The redhead found himself wondering where the others were. Would they be as injured as he was? He hadn’t heard any of them moving around since the explosion happened. Could they be… dead?

No, he would have felt it if any of them died… right? But his grip on the Force had been pretty shaky and he had just used most of it to pat out his burning legs. If the others had slipped away to join the Force Obi-wan would have been none the wiser. He could very well be the only one left alive in this smouldering room.

Unbidden, tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought.

He was just so tired. Surely it would be alright if… he closed his eyes… for just a few seconds… 

He felt his eyelids begin to droop closed only to be suddenly woken up by the sound of hurried footsteps. There it was again, boots crunching harshly against broken transparisteel. And if Obi-wan really listened he could hear someone shouting orders. 

At that the redhead probably could have cried from joy. Clones. There were clones picking through the wreckage and trying to dig the Counselors out. For the first time since the bomb went off Obi-wan felt hope bloom in his chest.

A block of stone was heaved off of him and quickly followed by others until a very face appeared in the gap between debris. Amber eyes widened as they caught sight of the state Obi-wan was in. “General!”

Despite himself Obi-wan smiled. “Rex!”

We’re going to get you out, General,” the blonde clone soothed as he shouldered aside yet another piece of durasteel. 

A heartbeat later another face came into view, Cody’s eyes burning with a protective rage as he took in his general’s battered appearance. And what a sorry sight he must have made with singed clothes, burned legs, and covered in his own blood.

Together the two clones pushed aside the debris piled on top of the injured Jedi, slowly getting closer and closer. At least the last piece of stone was hauled off his battered frame. Cody was at his side in an instant, checking his injuries with worry clear in his gaze. “Obi-wan, are you alright?” Oh, he was using his first name. 

It must have been pretty bad then. 

Not surprising since every ounce in his body seemed to be screaming with pain. That hardly mattered now as he was finally out. Was finally free from his prison of blood and smoke and death. 

“Thank you,” he breathed because what else could he possibly say. “For… getting me out.”  
“Of course, General,” Rex replied, crouching on the redhead’s other side. 

The blonde looked like he wanted to give Obi-wan a hug and the Jedi had the sneaking suspicion that Rex would have, had he not been so injured. For now just having familiar faces near him was good enough. 

Suddenly Obi-wan remembered the other Counselors who had been in the chamber when the attack happened. He tried to push himself up with his elbows behind him, only for both the clones to gently push him back down. “Easy, General,” Cody said, keeping the redhead in place with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, you just rest now.”

“Th-the others,” Obi-wan croaked out, azure eyes darting around trying to see over the clone’s shoulders. “Are they alright?”

“They’ll be fine, General,” Cody replied, almost insisting. 

Just as he said that Obi-wan caught a glimpse of Mace Windu being loaded onto a stretcher. Of course he instinctively tried to get up and check on the korun master, only for the clones to push him back down again. 

“It’s alright, General,” Rex soothed. “Just rest for a minute, ok?”

And just like that the exhaustion he’d been ignoring rushed back in as his adrenaline quickly faded. Rest… yeah rest sounded kinda nice. Perhaps he could close his eyes for just a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I have a tumblr now: [Coalmine301](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coalmine301)


End file.
